¿Me permites esta pieza?
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Un baile, un encuentro, dos seres tal vez destinados...¿Quieres bailar? CxW -ONESHOT- "T" aunque no tiene nada fuerte


* * *

Hola, aqui está una historia que empezé a escribir hace un mes más o menos y la reedite como tres o cuatro veces para que fuera de su agrado, aun así si no me quedo muy bien, y no les gustó, cualquier comentario es recibido. Es todo

Fairly Oddparents (c) Butch Hartman

---------

"**¿Me permites esta pieza?"**

**By: odd-ghostly-girl**

**Oneshot**

-¡eres tan hermosa! Mi dulce flor rosa- decía un hado a su novia

-ya basta Juanissimo, me has dicho eso muchas veces- repelaba el hada

-si pero no me importaría repetirlo toda la eternidad

-como sea, me tengo que ir, te veo luego

-hasta luego mi querida Wanda- dijo con su acento español

Y se dirigieron a diferentes salones. Wanda suspiró como resignada, ella era la novia de Juanissimo, el guapo estudiante de intercambio, era muy perseguido por todas las chicas de la escuela, el tenía un cuerpo musculoso, moreno y atractivo. Se había enamorado de Wanda y al pedirle ser su novia no tuvo razón para rechazarlo.

Todos hablaban en el salón hasta que llegó la maestra

-Alumnos buenos días

-buenos días-contestaron a coro

-antes de empezar la clase me pidieron que les anunciara que el gran baile de la escuela se llevará a cabo este viernes a las 7:00 PM será de disfraces, así que espero que todos asistan

Todos comenzaron a murmurar

-silencio, todos tranquilos. Bueno y continuando con el tema de la clase pasada…

La clase continuó hasta que tocó el timbre y todos salieron del salón

-¿no crees que será asombroso?-le dijo a su amiga un hada de cabello celeste

-si Lina, imagina será el evento más importante del año

-lo se y tu tendrás de pareja a ¡Juanissimo!

-si-dijo no tan animada

-¿o acaso te interesa alguien más?

-¿eh? ¡No! pero no se estoy empezando a creer que no es para mi, es muy romántico y eso pero no se…

-es el hado más atractivo Wanda, ¿enserio no te interesa?

-no todo es el atractivo, pero como sea yo creo si voy con el, no conozco a otro chico que quiera venir conmigo…no creo que haya alguien más

Sonó el timbre

-mejor me apuro, me toca con el profe de matemáticas- dijo Lina

-¿el enojón?

-sí

-pues no te detengo te veo al rato

-oye, me dices si decides ir con otro chico- le dijo Lina cuando se alejaba

Y se fueron, era lunes y faltaban varios días para el baile, Wanda, al igual que todos, estaba muy ansiosa, era su primer baile serio pero empezaba a dudar de su relación y no sabía que hacer, realmente cuando aceptó a Juanissimo lo hizo casi por no querer hacerlo sentir mal, era el chico más guapo de la escuela y las demás dirían que era una tonta por rechazarlo "_soy más tonta por pensar en lo que los demás dicen"_. Al día siguiente:

-hola querida-la saludó su novio

-hola

-¿lista para el viernes?

-em…si

-va ser la mejor velada de todas

-aja

-bueno me voy-la besó en la mejilla y se retiró

Los días pasaron rápido antes de darse cuenta era jueves mientras todos se preparaban para el evento, Wanda se preparaba con su ropa, zapatos, accesorios, etc. Todavía dudaba de su noviazgo pero con el iba a ir al baile, no tenía tiempo de andar buscando pareja, ni siquiera conocía muchos chicos, así que por mientras todo iba seguir igual.

-chicos mañana es el baile y les recuerdo que también vamos a escoger rey y reina, así que pueden ir nominando a alguien en la pizarra de anuncios, el ganador se elegirá en el baile con sus votos.- les recordó la maestra

El nerviosismo y emoción corrían por las venas de cada uno, el tiempo pasaba sin detenerse, y pronto ya era viernes

-muy bien te veo en el baile ¿sí?

-si

-nos vemos allá mi hermosa Wanda

-muy bien, espero con ansias

-hasta luego…achu

-salud ¿estás bien?

-si no es nada

Tocaron para salir, todos se despidieron y se fueron para prepararse para la gran noche, Wanda llegó a su casa junto a su hermana Blonda, saludaron a su papá

-¡Hola papá!-dijeron al unisono

-hola mis pequeños tesoritos, ¿listas para su noche?

-de hecho…no, nos tenemos que arreglar-dijo Blonda

-¿ya ahorita? ¿No se les hace muy temprano?

-creenos, vamos estar listas justo para la fiesta-contestó Wanda

-bueno, pero primero coman, la comida está en la cocina

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y comieron con gran rapidez, terminaron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se comenzaron a arreglar, Wanda sacó un vestido amarillo muy elegante, unos zapatos dorados, collares, aretes, todo lo necesario. Se coloco todo con cuidado, se maquilló, se peinó y preparó un bolso. Por rápido que parezca, tardó buen tiempo, tenía que estar lo más perfecta, se miró al espejo un momento, se veía bonita, casi nunca se arreglaba tanto, el vestido lucía muy bien su figura, el delgado maquillaje le resaltaba un poco su rostro, solo un poco de rubor, labial y sombra en los ojos era suficiente, al último su sonrisa complementó todo. Estaba lista, eran las 6:00 y Blonda todavía no salía, Wanda se acercó a su puerta y tocó

-¡Blonda! Te queda una hora apúrate

-si ya voy-contestó

Wanda bajó y se sentó a esperar a su hermana, y a la 7:00 exactas ya estaba lista, bajó con un vestido plateado muy bonito, con un maquillaje muy llamativo y con una sonrisa enorme en su cara

-por fin-le dijo su hermana-vamonos

Ambas salieron después de despedirse de su papá pero antes Wanda recordó-¡espera!- apareció dos antifaces

-oh, se me había olvidado-dijo Blonda tomando uno rosa con plateado quedando Wanda con el dorado ambas se los pusieron y se fueron, hubieran llegado con un `poof´ pero prefirieron irse volando, al llegar vieron muy bien arreglado, entraron y ya muchos habían llegado, encontraron cada quien a sus amigas y fueron con ellas, eran las 7:45 y Wanda no veía a Juanissimo

-oye Lina no sabes si ya llegó Juanissimo- dijo tratando dejarse oír entre el ruido de la fiesta

-creo que no además se vería la bolita de chicas que siempre lo siguen

-es cierto

Dieron las 8:00 y no llegaba, sonó su celular y se alejó del ruido de la fiesta para contestar, salió al jardín y contestó

-hola

-Wanda…

-¿Juanissimo?

-oye disculpa… ¡a..achu! discúlpame pero enfermé y no pude ir, lo siento

-ah, no está bien, entiendo, bueno recupérate

-gracias, a… ¡achu! Adiós- y colgó

Wanda guardo su celular, suspiró, viendo el suelo, no quedaba nada más que regresar a la fiesta, pero sin fijarse chocó con alguien, cayó al piso

-lo siento- le dijo ayudándole a levantarse, era un hado de cabello verde, con traje y corbata, llevaba antifaz através de los cuales podía ver unos ojos verdes -lo lamento no me fije

-no te preocupes- contestó viéndola fijamente

-bueno em…de verdad ¿no te pasó nada?

-no, no- no despegaba sus ojos de ella- ¿y que hacías acá afuera?

-pues me hablaron por teléfono y salí a contestar

-ah

"_debo regresar a la fiesta ¿Qué me pasa?"_ Wanda pensó pero no se movía, era como si el cuerpo decidiera no hacerle caso a lo que ella deseaba, el chico tampoco se movía, parecían en trance, hasta que Wanda reaccionó a un cambio de música

-em…ya me voy, otra vez lo siento-dijo empezando a flotar hacia dentro

-espera- la detuvo- ¿quieres…b-bailar?

Dudó _"Algo raro ocurre, mejor no te arriesgues_" le tomó la mano-muy bien- le dijo. Se colocaron en el centro del jardín

Era una canción lenta, ella colocó sus brazos en sus hombros, el la tomó un poco nervioso de la cintura y empezaron a bailar, el temblaba y daba pasos torpemente, no había estado tan cerca de una chica tan hermosa, no la conocía, al menos en ese momento no la reconoció pero le llamó mucho la atención y estaba emocionado. El tiempo pasaba, lento, era un momento tan agradable que casi quería evitar que terminara, ellos seguían bailando, pero era imposible pararlo, por lo menos ese era imposible. Wanda se sentía diferente, no sabía quien era su compañero pero le agradaba su compañía, no sabía por que, tal vez era un engaño del cerebro, tal vez simplemente se sentía triste por estar sola, tal vez solo extrañaba a su novio, tal vez…

Veía el suelo, sonrojada, levantó la vista un poco, para encontrarse con un rostro con antifaz, el desviaba la vista apenado, sentía los ojos de la chica sobre el, cuando ya no lo soportó volteó a verla, poco a poco, poco a poco, los dos se cruzaron, vió sus tímidos ojos verdes y se olvidó de todo lo demás,_ "esto es tan extraño que podría ser un hechizo"_ todo era tal como una película o un sueño. El ritmo cambió y se detuvieron, sin separarse, otra vez el cuerpo los manipulaba, el corazón retaba a la mente…ganando, aliado con el tiempo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero ese momento, por más que lo desearan, no podía ser eterno

-gracias por bailar conmigo- le dijo el ojiverde

-gracias a ti- sonó su celular- permíteme

Se alejó un poco y contestó

-¡Wanda! ¡¿Donde estás?! Ya son las 12:00 y papá se va enojar si llegamos tarde

-¡¿ya son las 12?!- fue mucho tiempo -espérame en la entrada voy para allá-colgó

-ya me tengo que ir- le dijo a su acompañante

-oh, bueno, me dio gusto bailar contigo, no siempre puedo bailar con alguien tan bonita como tu

Wanda sonrió y se empezó a alejar, pero se detuvo, giró y vió al chico mirando el suelo, _"esto no es correcto"_ se acercó lentamente _"no puedo hacer esto" _y lo besó.Ambos se separaron y ella se fue, dejándolo un poco confundido y muy feliz. _"Aún así se sintió muy bien"_ Llegó con su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿y por que tan feliz?

-me gustó la fiesta

-ah, escuché que tu novio no llegó

-si así es, pero como quiera me divertí

-mmm...algo pasó pero no me interesa, ven nos van a llevar mis amigos

Y ambas se fueron, el fin de semana pasó muy rápido, el tiempo se aliaba al corazón de la pelirosada, Wanda así quería que fuera, todo el tiempo estuvo preguntándose quien era el misterioso chico que besó, _"sus hermosos ojos verdes" _lo tenía que haber visto pero no lo reconocía, _"no puedo dejar de desear verlo otra vez"_ algo en el la hechizó, algo que ni Juanissimo había hecho sentir en ella _"que es lo que me confunde tanto"_ Tenía que encontrarlo.

-Wanda, hola-le dijo en la escuela

-hola Lina

-oye ¿que pasó en la fiesta? Te fuiste y ya no te ví

-bueno es que…no le vayas a decir a nadie

-ok, prometido

-conocí un chico y…lo besé-diciendo lo último en susurro

-¡¡¡¡que!!!! Be…-Wanda le tapó la boca antes de que alguien la escuchara

-¡shhh! ¿Quieres que toda la escuela se entere?

-perdón pero es que es increíble

-si no sé por que lo hice pero me sentí muy feliz

-Wanda, debes encontrarlo

-si pero va ser un poco difícil, hay muchos chicos en la escuela

-mmm… ¡ya se! Solo debes besar a cada chico en la escuela hasta encontrar quien es

-¿estás loca? Yo no voy a hacer eso además Juanissimo se puede enterar

-es cierto, andas con el… ¡y aún así besaste otro chico!

-bueno tal vez debería dejarlo

-¡¿vas a terminar con él?!

-ya llevó tiempo que siento que solo ando con el por que si, creo que ya no me gusta

-si eso sientes no tienes por que permanecer más con el

Sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron a sus salones, Wanda se encontraba confundida por el chico, le abrió los ojos, sabía que ella no quería a Juanissimo, desde hacía tiempo que se sentía así, aunque terminar con el sería difícil. Le tocaba Ciencias, entró la maestra y anunció:

-chicos trabajaremos en grupos de dos y para no hacer desorden yo los voy a acomodar- Wanda se alegró así no le tocaría con su novio que también estaba en esa clase, la maestra los empezó a acomodar y luego se dirigió con Wanda

-Wanda…tú eres muy lista, creo que te puedes sentar con Cosmo, a ver si aprende algo de ti

"¿Cosmo?" asombrosamente no sabía quien era, la maestra señaló al alumno, ella fue y se sentó a su lado, el chico volteaba a la ventana

-em…hola

Se exaltó un poco al oír esa voz pero luego volteó y vió a la chica

-hola- contestó

-la maestra dijo que trabajara contigo-lo observó con más cuidado, cuando lo vió supo que era el chico que usualmente molestaban los futbolistas y…básicamente toda la escuela

-bien…em ¿como te llamas?-le preguntó

-Wanda

-bonito nombre, soy Cosmo- su cabello y sus ojos eran verdes, eran…lindos

-bueno dijo la maestra que vamos a trabajar con la pág. 54…

Cosmo no escuchó nada, solo la miraba confundido, pensaba en la otra noche, su cabello y sus ojos rosas eran preciosos, muy hermosos

-¿escuchaste?¿Cosmo?

-eh, ¿que? eh ¿pudín?

Wanda rió (un punto bueno para el), le explicó con cuidado lo que harían y le ayudó a realizarlo. Terminada la clase salió del salón, Juanissimo estuvo observándola todo el tiempo, no le agradaba que se divirtiera con alguien más y rápido la acompañó

-hola

-ah, hola

-te reíste toda la clase ¿que era tan divertido?

-nada, es que batallé un poco para explicarle al chico

-ah-dijo no muy convencido

-bueno mi casillero está lejos así que me voy de una vez-iba besarla pero ella no se dejó

-te veo luego- y se fue

Todavía pensaba en ese chico, tenía que encontrarlo, era… especial

-¡Wanda!-alguien la llamó, no reaccionó por ir pensando, siguió flotando y chocó con alguien

-au

Se volteó y lo ayudó a levantarse-perdón- le dijo, cuando levantó la cabeza vió los mismos ojos verdes de aquella noche, el también la reconoció

-¿Cosmo? ¿Eres tú?

-si ese es mi nombre

-¡eso lo se! Pero ¿tú eres el chico de aquella noche?

No contestó tratando de pensar y entender bien lo que pasaba- ¿tu…eras la chica que estaba en el jardín?-dijo finalmente

-¡si, si, soy yo!

Cosmo solo sonrió, tenía frenos y algo de acné pero Wanda no le importaba y se sentía feliz de no haber alargado su búsqueda

Sonó el timbre, se tenía que ir

-te veo aquí en la salida- dijo y en un poof se desvaneció

Cosmo estaba conmocionado y se fue a su salón, esperaba con ansias la salida

Wanda también, sabía que quería estar con Cosmo, era alguien especial pero tenía que hacer varias cosas primero. Era el timbre de la penúltima hora y Wanda se encontró con Juanissimo

-hola…-comenzó el

-espera, tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿que pasa?

-Juanissimo eres muy atractivo y romántico, llevamos un tiempo saliendo y me agradas mucho- hizo una pausa -pero creo que tenemos que seguir diferentes caminos y…terminar

-¿estas bromeando?

-no, creo que fue muy lindo nuestro noviazgo pero ya no puede ser

-por favor, dame otra oportunidad, dime si quieres que cambie lo haré, cualquier cosa por ti, ¡cualquiera!

-no, lo siento, esto se acabó-dicho esto se retiró, Juanissimo seguía suplicando, pero ya lo había decidido.

La ultima hora transcurrió y al timbre salió para encontrarse con Cosmo, lo encontró donde acordaron

-hola-dijo Cosmo

-hola-contestó Wanda

-oye pues quería saber si querías ir conmigo a algún lado.

-me encantaría, ¿Dónde?

-mmm…te parece si vamos a un restaurante cerca de aquí, a "varitas & grill"

-ah, se cual dices, te veo ahí a las 6 ¿te parece?

-claro

Se despidieron y se fueron, lo que no notaron era que alguien los observaba…enojado y decidido a recuperar a Wanda.

Esa noche Wanda se preparó para ir a donde acordaron, llegó y vió a Cosmo afuera, se disponía a seguir cuando observo mejor y vio que estaba lastimado "¿que…?" pensó pero entonces vió alguien que se le acercaba con algo en la mano, rápido apareció a su lado y vió al agresor: su exnovio.

-¡¿que estas haciendo?!

-¡fue por este idiota por el que me dejaste! ¿Cierto?-dijo furioso

-si te deje fue por que estaba cansada de ti, de fingir algo que no era cierto, ¡pensar que sentía algo por ti! pero estaba equivocada

-pe-pero

-¡nada! Ahora quiero que te vayas y jamás lo vuelvas a molestar, ni a él ni a mí.

-yo…

-no lo voy a repetir, esfumate

Juanissimo rendido, literalmente, se esfumó. Wanda volteó y vió a Cosmo un poco golpeado y con el ojo morado

-¿estas bien?

-si

-perdón por eso, ¿que tal si comemos?

-claro, ¿que te parece si vamos por pudín?

-me parece una excelente idea-dijo después de pensarlo

Diferente a los planes que tenían se dirigieron a un puesto de botanas, Cosmo conocía el lugar, el obtuvo su pudín y Wanda un helado…claro de chocolate. Era un lugar agradable, al aire libre, y esa noche el cielo estaba hermoso, lleno de brillantes puntitos que iluminaban la velada.

-que bella noche-dijo Wanda

Cosmo solo la veía fijamente a ella y no se molestó en ver el cielo, quería contemplarla solo a ella-creo que hay algo más hermoso frente a mi

Wanda se sonrojó ligeramente

-no hablas en serio

Cosmo volteó al cielo y dijo: -wow, impresionante…aún así ni todas las estrellas juntas lograran que cambie mi opinión.

Ya no se dijo nada más, ambos se quedaron contemplando sin decir ninguna palabra, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos alrededor, los alejados ruidos citadinos y el agitar de las ramas por el viento ululante que les arremolinaba el cabello en la cara, pero ellos seguían sin emitir sonido atraídos por los ojos del otro, intentando permanecer en ellos, hasta que una fuerza invisible hizo que ambos se acercaran y unieran sus labios, profundizando, disfrutando ese momento, sin querer alejarse, hasta que por acto de esa misma fuerza se separaron y mostrando su agrado sonrieron.

-¿me permites esta pieza?-preguntó el de ojos verdes

Wanda solo asintió y se levantó tomada de la mano de su compañero y empezaron a bailar en una serie de giros, siguiendo el compás de una música que solo ellos escuchaban, reservada únicamente para los dos en esa noche estrellada. Ambos juntos, con el viento jugando con su cabello, aliado en esa noche, guiados por esa fuerza invisible, esa fuerza que controla el corazón y nos lleva a cometer locuras por alguien más, una fuerza que traspasa todo, incluso la misma muerte, esa fuerza que juega con todos como simples muñecos, esa fuerza que junta dos almas de una forma muy particular, una fuerza a la que llamamos amor...

------------------

Eso fue todo, gracias por su tiempo, espero no haya sido un desperdicio

Dejen sus reviews por favor


End file.
